But You Didn't
by Kuroyuki31
Summary: Yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do, but you put it up with me, and loved me, and protected me / To: Tetsuna, Subject: Miss you too. Aku akan kembali besok / ...But you didn't / AkaxFem!Kuro. Oneshoot. Warnings inside, mind to read and review?


_Aku pikir kau akan melakukan hal itu_

_Sering kali aku berpikir begitu_

_Namun diluar dugaan,_

_Ternyata kau tak melakukannya_

..

..

..

But You Didn't

‒_Kau mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya tak dikerjakan_‒

..

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi Free! Yang berjudul sama (c) pemiliknya/?

Pair: AkaxFem!Kuro

Genre: Romance, Drama

WARNING: AU (mungkin), OOC, TYPOs, Genderbend!Kuroko, Place/? setting: Teikou, dan hal-hal (tidak penting) lainnya

..

**Kalau gak suka, jangan dibaca**

..

..

* * *

..

_Remember the time I spilled Vanilla Shake all over your bag?_

_.._

_.._

"A-aduh, bagaimana ini 'ssu?!"

Kuroko hanya terdiam memandangi Kise yang panik setengah mati. Kepanikan itu membuat Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, serta Momoi mendekat ke arahnya. Kise menunjukkan tas milik Akashi yang basah,

Karena terkena tumpahan dari Vanilla Shake Kuroko.

"K-kalau begini bisa gawat..." ucap Momoi dengan nada cemas. "Aku tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, nanodayo." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Midorima pergi dan hendak melatih tembakan tiga poinnya lagi.

"Midorimacchi kalau tak ikut bertanggung jawab, nanti kau juga kena hukuman 'ssu!"

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan cara kita menggantinya." Midorima berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Entah karena takut dengan ucapan (setengah ancaman) Kise atau hukuman Akashi, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Tapi kan, ini semua salahnya..." Aomine melirik ke arah Kuroko. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah polos, seolah tak melakukan hal yang (menurut mereka) dapat menimbulkan akibat fatal.

"...apa aku melakukan hal yang salah, Aomine-kun?"

"SALAH 'SSU!" Kise berseru seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Kuroko. "Harusnya Kurokocchi lebih berhati-hati! Kalau begini, Akashicchi... Akashicchi akan‒"

"Kise-chin terlalu lebay," ungkap Murasakibara seraya menguap lebar. Ia meninggalkan mereka, dan duduk di _bench_ seraya memakan _snack_nya. "Lagipula Aka-chin tidak akan bisa menghukum kita kalau pelakunya itu Na-chin."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Murasakibara, mereka berunding lagi. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Momoi dengan cemas. "Aku punya ide, nanodayo. Bagaimana jika kita‒"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Satsuki, Tetsuna, Atsushi?"

Dan orang-orang yang tadi berunding (kecuali Murasakibara dan Kuroko) menoleh takut-takut ke arah Kapten Tim Basket Teikou yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"I-i-i-itu... kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok 'ssu! B-benarkan, minnacchi?" ujar Kise gugup seraya menyembunyikan tas si empunya di belakang punggungnya dan meminta dukungan dari teman-temannya. Mereka mengangguk dengan takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan kenapa tasku bisa berada di belakang badanmu, Ryouta."

_Ketahuan!_

Dengan terpaksa, Kise menunjukkan tas milik Akashi yang tak sengaja basah karena ketumpahan Vanilla Shake. "I-itu... sebenarnya... salah Kurokocchi 'ssu..." ujarnya dengan takut. Kuroko mengangguk. "Itu memang salahku, Akashi-kun. _Sumimasen_..." ucap Kuroko seraya menunduk. Mereka menunggu hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

_.._

_.._

_I thought you'd gave me a punishment_

_.._

_.._

Namun diluar dugaan, Akashi menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko. "Lain kali hati-hati," ujarnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka tercengang.

"Ayo latihan," ajak Akashi. Kuroko masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Akashi yang kini berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Hati Kuroko berbunga-bunga.

..

..

_But you didn't_

..

..

* * *

..

_Remember the day I broke your vase?_

_.._

_.._

"Vas ini cantik sekali, Akashi-kun!" puji Momoi dengan mata berbinar. Kise melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ini, Kiseki no Sedai sedang berkumpul di rumah Akashi untuk merapatkan kegiatan Training Camp berhubung sebentar lagi memasuki musim panas.

Akashi hanya memperhatikan Momoi dan Kise dengan datar. Teman-temannya yang lain menggumamkan kalimat pujian yang serupa ketika melihat interior di kediaman kaptennya.

"Hebat sekali, Akashi..." gumam Aomine seraya berjalan pelan, mengelilingi ruangan itu seraya melihat-lihat. Midorima juga sedikit mengaguminya. Iya, sedikit.

Murasakibara tidak peduli dan memakan _snack_ yang dihidangkan oleh tuan rumah.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembahasan Training Camp," ia menghiraukan rekan setimnya yang terkesan norak. Saat hendak membuka mulut lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keras yang mengagetkan mereka semua.

"..._Sumimasen_, Akashi-kun. Vasnya..."

Itu, adalah suara yang dihasilkan oleh suara vas yang tadi dikagumi oleh Momoi dan Kise, kini telah pecah berkeping-keping. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Kuroko Tetsuna.

Mereka (kecuali Akashi) menatap ke arah Kuroko dengan pandangan memucat. Kuroko sendiri sedang menahan tangisnya. Akashi mendekati Kuroko.

_.._

_.._

_I thought you'd get mad at me_

_.._

_.._

Dan diluar dugaan, ia menghapus air mata gadis itu. "Tak apa, itu cuma vas." Ia menuntun Kuroko untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Padahal mereka tahu kalau vas yang barusan dipecahkan oleh Kuroko adalah vas yang diimpor dari Perancis.

"Biarkan saja benda itu. Pelayanku akan membereskannya. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pembahasan Training Camp..."

Dan selama dua jam ke depan, Kuroko tidak fokus mendengarkan pembahasan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Akashi, dan wajah Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah yang tipis. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikannya.

_.._

_.._

_But you didn't_

_.._

_.._

_.._

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kuroko curhat kepada Momoi.

"Aku pikir... aku menyukai Akashi-kun..." setelah itu, Momoi langsung memeluknya kencang. "Momoi-san... sesak.."

"Ahaha, gomen, Tetsu-chan. Habisnya Tetsu-chan yang mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan blushing, itu sangat manis!"

Raut Kuroko kembali menjadi datar, namun ada sedikit raut merengut. "Aku serius, Momoi-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Momoi meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu. "Kalau begitu, nyatakan saja perasaanmu kepada Tetsu-chan!" sarannya. Kuroko kaget. "Itu tidak mungkin... Akashi-kun tak menyukai gadis sepertiku kan..." ujar Kuroko seraya menghela nafas. Momoi menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan, memberinya semangat.

"Aku yakin Akashi-kun juga menyukai Tetsu-chan. Habisnya sikap Akashi-kun terhadap Tetsu-chan akhir-akhir ini... berbeda dengan yang lain," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "...berbeda bagaimana?"

Momoi tersenyum ceria. "Coba Tetsu-chan pikir! Sewaktu Tetsu-chan menumpahkan Vanilla Shake dan memecahkan vas Akashi-kun, ia tidak marah. Sedangkan Akashi-kun lagsung menambah porsi latihan Aomine-kun ketika Aomine-kun tak sengaja menumpahkan air minumnya membasahi tas Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menunduk. Mungkin, aku memang harus mencobanya...

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_Remember the time when I dragged you to the school yard and you said it would rain and it did?_

_.._

_.._

"Kita mau kemana, Tetsuna? Sebentar lagi hujan."

Kuroko tak mempedulikan ucapan Akashi. Ia berjalan seraya menarik lengan Akashi, membawa mereka menuju suatu tempat. Halaman belakang sekolah.

"Cuma sebentar kok, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko. Kini mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Cepatlah."

Kini mereka berhadapan. Kuroko menunduk, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya. "A-ano, Akashi-kun, aku‒"

Dan hujan pun turun.

Dengan sigap, Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, membawanya ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga yang tak jauh dari mereka. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Kuroko duduk di atas matras dan Akashi berlutut, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kuroko. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

_.._

_.._

_I thought you'd say "I told you so"_

_.._

_.._

"Akashi-kun, aku... aku menyukaimu..."

Akhirnya perasaan itu tersampaikan. Kuroko menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tak ingin menatap kedua iris _scarlet_ milik pujaan hatinya.

Akashi memegang dagu gadis itu, memaksa Kuroko untuk menatapnya. "...Tetsuna... lihat aku."

Dengan perlahan, Kuroko membuka kedua matanya. Iris _azure_ nya bertatapan langsung dengan _scarlet_ milik Akashi. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuna..." setelah itu, Akashi mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko.

_.._

_.._

_But you didn't_

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_Yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do_

_.._

_.._

"...A-akashi-kun..."

Akashi menatap tubuh Kuroko yang berada dibawahnya. Tubuh yang sangat bersih, cantik, anggun milik kekasihnya itu tak terbalut sehelai benang pun sekarang. Wajah Kuroko memerah sepenuhnya. "...Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tersenyum. "Kau cantik, Tetsuna," ungkapnya tulus seraya mencium dahi Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum, namun semburat merah itu tetap tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun yakin... kita akan melakukan hal ini...?"

Pemuda itu membelai rambut Kuroko dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah siap? Karena setelah ini, kau adalah milikku sepenuhnya."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan canggung. "...tolong pakai pengaman, Akashi-kun..."

Setelah itu, mereka menyatukan cinta mereka di atas ranjang di dalam kamar Akashi.

_.._

_.._

_But you put it up with me_

_.._

_.._

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan pindah ke Kyoto," ucap Akashi seraya memeluk Kuroko. Posisi mereka masih sama sejak selesai melakukan kegiatan itu. Kuroko tersentak. "...Kyoto?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kepala sekolah merekomendasikanku ke Rakuzan di Kyoto. Kau sendiri mau lanjut kemana?" tanya Akashi sambil mencium kepala Kuroko dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"...Mungkin ke Seirin," jawab Kuroko dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia sedikit tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Akashi akan meninggalkan Tokyo dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Kyoto.

Dan dengan begitu, berarti Akashi akan meninggalkan Kuroko juga.

_.._

_.._

_And loved me_

_.._

_.._

"Aku janji akan kembali ke sini lagi, Tetsuna." Akashi mengucapkan hal itu seraya mengecup pelan dahi Kuroko. Hari ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan Akashi ke Kyoto. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, termasuk Momoi dan Kuroko ikut mengantar Akashi sampai ke stasiun.

"Akashicchi juga sering-sering hubungi kami ya 'ssu~" pinta Kise. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Momoi mengangguk, sementara Aomine tanpa merasa bersalah, menjitak kepala Kise. "_Ittai 'ssu yo_! Aominecchi!"

"Aka-chin jangan lupa makan yang banyak biar tidak kelaparan."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, nanodayo."

Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Betapa menyenangkan hidupnya yang di penuhi oleh teman-teman yang perhatian kepadanya. Ah, dan juga...

...ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, dan mencintainya.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko memeluk pemuda itu dan Akashi membalas pelukannya. Kuroko belum siap berpisah dengan Akashi. Kuroko belum siap untuk menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_.

Kuroko belum siap untuk menunggu Akashi kembali ke Tokyo.

"Bukannya aku sudah berjanji, Tetsuna?" Akashi mengelus pelan kepala Kuroko. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat di dalam pelukan mereka. "Tapi aku... aku pasti kesepian tanpa Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Aku akan sering menghubungimu. Lagi pula, kau tidak sendirian. Ada Satsuki, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, dan Shintarou."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap iris _heterochrome_ kekasihnya. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu menghubungiku setiap hari, Akashi-kun."

"Setiap waktu, Tetsuna."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Akashi-kun ada-ada saja."

Mereka melepas pelukan itu. "_Ittekimasu_, Tetsuna." Akashi mencium bibir kekasihnya. "_Itterashai_..." balas Kuroko setelah mereka melepas ciuman itu.

Setelah itu, Akashi memasuki kereta yang akan mengantarkannya sampai ke tujuan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta itu mulai meninggalkan stasiun diiringi dengan lambaian tangan para Kiseki no Sedai dan tangisan lebay Kise.

Kuroko langsung memeluk Momoi sambil berurai air mata.

_.._

_.._

_...And protected me..._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuroko menghela nafas pasrah. Kagami Taiga yang duduk disamping gadis itu meliriknya. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"_Iie_, _nandemonai_, Kagami-kun."

Saat ini, Kuroko Tetsuna sedang menempuh pendidikan di Seirin _Koukou _dan menjadi manajer dari Tim Basket Seirin. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berada di Maji Burger untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama rekan tim basket Seirin setelah latihan selesai.

Merasa bosan, Kuroko mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya yang (katanya) akan mengunjungi Tokyo.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Subject: I miss you_

_Kapan Akashi-kun kembali ke Tokyo?_

Setelah mengirimnya, Kuroko menyeruput kembali Vanilla Shake nya seraya menunggu balasan dari Akashi.

Mengabaikan rekan se-timnya yang sedang asyik bercanda, Kuroko memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya merencanakan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya di Tokyo nanti.

"Eh, sudah sore," ucap Kapten dari Tim Basket Seirin. "Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya. Mereka menurutinya. Dengan sedikit enggan, Kuroko juga mengikuti mereka keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu.

_.._

_.._

_There were a lot of things I wanted to make up to you_

_.._

_.._

_.._

Seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum kecil seraya memandangi layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik sesuatu seraya menunggu lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi lampu hijau.

_To: Tetsuna_

_Subject: Miss you too_

_Aku akan kesana besok_

Ia baru mengetiknya, tanpa sempat mengirimkannya kepada gadis itu. Menyadari lampu hijau telah menyala, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke trotoar seberang bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

_Your message was sent_

Ia menyeringai kecil.

_.._

_.._

_When you return from Kyoto_

_.._

_.._

Rambut merah dengan iris _heterochrome_. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"...Tunggu aku, Tetsuna."

Ia datang ke Tokyo lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia sengaja ingin mengejutkan gadis itu.

"Awas!"

Refleknya terlambat ketika ia menyadari sebuah kendaraan melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Dan kejadian itu tidak dapat dihindarkan.

_.._

_.._

_.._

"Eh, ada ramai-ramai apa itu?" Koganei Shinji menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang meributkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya kecelakaan," komentar Izuki Shun. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Dan iris azure Kuroko terbelalak lebar begitu mengenali sosok itu. "Akashi-kun..."

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Disamping pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu, ponselnya tergeletak. Sebuah pesan tertera di layarnya.

_To: Tetsuna_

_Subject: Miss you too_

_Aku akan kesana besok_

Hari itu, Kuroko Tetsuna merasa dunianya kiamat.

_.._

_.._

_.._

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**x August 20xx**_

Banyak sekali orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu. Teman-teman semasa SMP nya, relasi kerja ayahnya, Kiseki no Sedai, bahkan beberapa temannya di SMA juga menghadiri pemakaman itu.

Di antara duka yang menyelimuti acara pemakaman itu, Kuroko lah yang paling mengenaskan. Ia menatap kosong ke arah peti yang berisi jasad kekasihnya. Kulitnya pucat, seolah ia juga ikut mati bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Ah, hatinya memang sudah mati semenjak hari itu.

"Tetsu-chan!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Momoi dan Kise memeluk gadis itu sambil menangis kencang. Yang dipeluk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. _Seperti porselen saja_, pikir Midorima saat melihat keadaan Kuroko yang sangat menyedihkan.

"... _Hidoi desu_... Akashi-kun..." gadis itu berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dua tangkai Lily Putih, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang erat ponsel milik kekasihnya. Layar nya masih menampakkan pesan itu.

_To: Tetsuna_

_Subject: Miss you too_

_Aku akan kesana besok_

Kuroko mengalirkan air matanya. "...Ya, Akashi-kun benar-benar datang ke sini. Ini kan sudah **besok**..."

_.._

_.._

_...But you didn't_

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

_Since the long fastened thread_

_Still remains as strong as ever_

_There will definitely come a time_

_That we will meet again_

_Surely_

(_Our Let it Be – Hatsune Miku_)

_.._

_.._

_.._

**END**

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

AkaxFem!Kuro again~ ^w^

Ahaha, kali ini terinspirasi sama doujinshi Free! Yang pairnya MakoHaru. Agak mirip sih jalan ceritanya, tapi diubah dikit kok '-' sayangnya saya gak tau siapa pengarang doujin itu... ("_ _)

Tolong reviewnya untuk FF kali ini~

-Kuroyuki-


End file.
